


Quiéreme.

by bend_me_shape_me



Series: one-word prompts [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Español | Spanish, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Language Kink, M/M, based on tú si sabes quererme by natalia lafourcade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bend_me_shape_me/pseuds/bend_me_shape_me
Summary: Hello, hope you liked it!my tumblr!





	Quiéreme.

Castiel talks in other languages from time to time, usually it’s enochian, but also other languages Dean has never heard before, other times he talks in other ones he knows. Dean doesn’t really mind it, of course he would like to know what the hell Cas is saying, but he doesn’t do it all the time, so he is okay with it.

He talks is enochian when they are in bed too, thing that Dean really really loves, he switches languages when he is tired, or angry, or when he is focused on something, when they are researching and he finds information in foreign books Dean and Sam didn’t even know were at the library. He admires Cas then, he can’t help but stare at him in awe, thinking how old Cas is, how many years his eyes have seen, how many languages he has learnt.

Castiel also talks in other languages when he is overwhelmed, when he can’t find the right words to express himself or when he can’t voice what he is feeling, because is too much.

When Dean asks him what he need when Cas has a bad day, when is feeling down and Dean wants to help him and to take care of him when all he wants is to see his angel's smile again.

‘’ _Quiereme, porque tu si sabes quererme corazón_.’’He whispers, like what he is saying is a secret, even if he knows Dean can’t really understand him, he hugs Dean tightly, sighing deeply when Dean hugs him back just as tightly before pulling him to the bed and holding him, because Dean always does that, he always hug him with all his virtues and his defects, he always pulls Cas together again, seeing the good in him, accepting and understanding the bad.

Dean, his heart, really knows how to love him in the way he needs, no matter in which language he asks him to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hope you liked it! my tumblr!


End file.
